The overall objective of this research is to study the physiology and pharmacology of mammalian (human and rat) uterine muscles in both pregnant and non-pregnant states. Observations will be made on contraction parameters, effects of anesthetics, and changes in resting tension in calcium-free medium for human uterine tissue, and the changes produced in glycerinated tissues.